


What If We Rewrite The Stars?

by alecfrosst



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Depression, Gay, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lesbian Character, Love, M/M, New York City, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecfrosst/pseuds/alecfrosst
Summary: All of him was fake. All of him was superficial. All of him became true and deep when he met him.The story of a man falling for another..
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 9





	1. Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! The first chapter of this Malec fic. 
> 
> This fanfic is based on my personal imagination (maybe influenced by tv shows). 
> 
> Since this isn't my mother tongue, any feedback on my vocabulary and every little thing related to my writing is appreciated :) Also, you can live tweet your reading on Twitter if you want to with the hashtag #WIWRTS or just send me a DM, I'll answer <3
> 
> Twitter: @alecfrosst
> 
> I just started writing it so I don't know how much I'll post or even how many chapters this fic will have but I guess we'll see. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"What do you mean? You won't be there for my birthday party?" Asked Maia on the phone, with a sad tone. 

"I don't know, Maia. I'm telling you that my flight for New York City has been delayed so I have no idea if I'll be here tonight, that's all. But I'm going to do my best, you know that." Alec sighed, tired of explaining the same thing over and over on the phone to different people. 

"Why did you go in that stupid city, anyway? I thought you talked to your parents about this." Maia knew that Alec didn't say a word to his parents, but she had to confront him about it in a way. 

"I just can't, Maia. They're already so much worried about Max's health, I don't want to annoy them because I don't want to be a model for their agency. Or any agency, for that matter." Alec twists his fingers, even sticking his nails in his palm. He bits his lower lip, he's so nervous about this. About what he has to say to his parents. 

Alec was waiting for an answer from his best friend, even though he knew that she would just say the same thing, he needed to hear it again. He needed to hear her encourage him. He needed her strength. He could hear her breathe, even sigh. 

"You know my opinion about this, Alec. I don't know what else to say." She finally says, leaving Alec surprised. For the first time, she gave up. 

"I'll try to be here tonight, I promise." Alec says before hanging up. He was still in shock after his conversation with his bestfriend. He thought she would support him again, tell him the words he needed to hear. But maybe he took too much advantage of it while never say anything to his parents. 

His flight was in about twenty minutes. Alec calculated the time he'd take from Boise, Idaho to New York City. It'd take more than six hours, which means he'd arrive at the airport around 8pm. But the time to take a cab from the airport to Brooklyn, where Maia lives. Alec could make it for her birthday party, but he won't be dressed as chic as he wished. He put his earphones on and decided to listen to some music on Spotify. The first music to play is _'Fear of the water'_ by SYML.

~~**\----------------------------------------** ~~

9:34pm. Alec just got out of the airport. He booked a cab to go straight to Maia's birthday party. He doesn't like this so much but he decided to make some effort for his bestfriend. After all, she's always been there for him and it's nothing for him to assist her twentieth birthday. It's been almost ten years since he's known her. Alec could perfectly remember their first meeting.

They were ten and already modeling for well-known brands. Alec was shy, still is, but more. Every kid were playing together and he'd just sit on a bench and wait for the photo shoot to end so that he could go home. That was until Maia decided to talk to him and then they became bestfriend. Alec smiles while thinking about this. He loves her, even though he'd never admit it. 

"Did you say you wanted to go to the Old Mill Basin, sir?" Asked the driver while looking through the rear view mirror. The blue eyes from the driver met Alec's hazel ones. 

"No, I said the Mill Basin, not the old one." Answered Alec, immediately. He looked away and focused his sight on the car's window. The overcrowd of the city was walking before his eyes. 

He was impatient to see his friends again: Maia, Simon and Raphael. He didn't know if Isabelle was coming or not, either for Jace. They didn't text him. Maybe they're still at the hospital to watch Max. Or maybe they just don't want to talk with him. Alec knew he arrived at the meeting point when the taxi stopped. He took 50 dollars out of his pocket and gave it to the driver before going out of the car and picking his baggages up. He closes the door of the car and the vehicle drives away. Alec begins to be a little anxious when he sees the light turned on at his friend's house. The music is so loud that he can hear it from where he is standing. 

He searches for his anxiety pills in his bag and take one before walking to Maia's. When he arrives in front of the door, he wants to knock but the door suddenly opens on someone he doesn't recognize. 

"M.. Is Maia there?" Alec asks, disturbed by the young man standing in front of him. The model watches the guy from head to toe, clearly checking him up. His hair were dark and there were some blue strands. He wears make-up but it fits him so well and makes his dark eyes be a lot more beautiful. His clothes were atypical but it fits him so well. 

"Yes, she is in the kitchen! Who are you?" The guy with the dark eyes stares at Alec, open-mouthed by such beauty. 

"Uh.. I'm.. I'm Alec." Alec coughs to clear his voice. "Alec Lightwood. Maia's bestfriend". He straightens to look taller, more than he already is. Also to make it looks like he's graceful in his posture. 

Magnus smiles gently and just let Alec walk in the house. Alec enters the living room where everything is decorated. The white and red walls are invaded by birthday-themed ornaments. He sees his friends dancing and drinking. He smiles, happy to see them. That's when Clary sees him. 

"Alec is here!" She yells, raising her hands in the air therefore spilling her drink on Simon. She doesn't pay attention and runs towards Alec and just throw herself into his arms. 

Alec answers the hug. "You might be a little drunk, aren't you?" 

"I may have already drank half of the vodka bottle but you're here so who cares?" She says against the model's torso. 

Alec withdraws his embrace to greet each of his friends. He finally sees his sister, dressed like a goddess. "Who do you want to fall in love with you tonight?" Alec asks before kissing her forehead. 

"No one, big bro. I just wanted to be pretty for myself and for my friend's birthday party." She smiles while looking at her brother who looks tired but still happy. "Is it a crime?"

"Let's say that it is. But since you're my little sister, I'll let you live." He jokes while wanting to tousle her hair but she catches his hand and push him away. 

"Don't ruin my hair! It took me hours to get it done." She says and her brother laughs. She takes her glass and walks to the dancefloor. 

Alec heads to the kitchen where Maia is supposed to be. When he arrives there, she is alone, drinking her glass and watching through the window. She seems to be waiting for someone or for something to happen. Her hair are really beautiful, even the scars on her neck are pretty. 

"Thinking about someone?" Alec asks, breaking the silence. Maia turns her head towards Alec and when she sees him, she instantly smiles. "Happy 21rst birthday!"

She gets up and rushes into Alec. The latter one hugs her while leaving a kiss on her hair. "I thought you wouldn't be able to come. You told me your flight was delayed."

"It was. I was just tired and wasn't in the mood of doing anything." He says, still hugging her tight. 

They eventually let go off each other and they sat on the chairs to talk for a bit. "Have you greeted everyone?" 

"I did." He answers like he would to his mother. "Also. Who's the guy with the dark hair and dark eyes I saw while coming here?"

"This is my friend, Magnus. Magnus Bane." She says, eating vanilla ice cream with a spoon. 

When Alec heard the name, it made a sort of electroshock to him. This name.. He knows it. He knows him. He tries to remember but can't put a moment of when he heard this name somewhere. He tries but can't. 

"You know him, don't you?" Asks Maia, giving a spoon to Alec. She eats another piece of ice cream, licking the the spoon. 

"I.. I don't know. I heard this name somewhere once. But I don't know.. I can't remember.. I can't remember.." Alec ends up by whispering the last words, looking at nothing. 

" It's just a friend that I grew close with this year at uni." Maia explains. "Alec? Are you okay?" She puts her hand on Alec's shoulder and he instantly straightens. "I'm sorry but you looked numb. Are you feeling tired? You could sleep in my brother's bedroom for a bit, if you want?" 

Alec opened his mouth. He wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. They wouldn't because his attention was somewhere else. On _someone_ else. His eyes were stuck on Magnus, dancing with his sister and Clary. Jace, Simon and Raphael were sitting on the sofa, talking. He tried to escape Bane's attraction but he couldn't. It's like every cell in his body wanted him to watch Magnus, to watch him dance, laugh, talk. 

"Alec? Are you with me?" Asked Maia, moving her hands in front of his eyes, bringing back to Earth. "Do you want to take a nap for an hour or two?" 

"Yeah.. I think I need to sleep a bit." Alec accepts and follows Maia to her brother's bedroom upstairs. 

He puts his stuff on the floor and close the door after Maia walked out. He walks to the window where he sees the front of the house. There, he sees Magnus with Isabelle and Clary, drinking on the porch. They must be taking some fresh air after all of the dancing things they just did. Izzy seems happy, so is Clary; Alec finally looks at Magnus. He stares at him for a few seconds before Bane look up at him and sees him. 

Unsettled, Alec closes the curtain. He puts his head on the wall and closes his eyes. Why is he watching Magnus that much? It has not even been an hour since he's here and all he sees is him. Why? And where is this guy from? He's at the same university as Maia which means he must live in Brooklyn too. But Alec was ready to bet everything he had to prove that he already met him. Where? That's what he wants to remember. 

He takes his jacket off and lay on the bed. His eyes stares at the ceiling which contain plastic stars that lighten up in the dark with a yellow-ish gleam. His thoughts were interweaving, making his head hurt at some point. He might have catched a flu while shooting outside in Idaho Falls; That might have been a bad idea. As bad as every of his photo shoots that his parents force him to do. Photo shoot that he hates. 

But, while thinking of photo shoots, that is when he remembers how he knew Magnys. How he already met him but didn't pay attention at all. It was a few months ago, back when he was still at uni and when his only photo shoots were in New York. He had to pose in Central Park and Magnus was the one who hairdressed him and also put some make-up on his dark circles, underneath his eyes. Alec was so stressed out months ago, less than he is nowadays but still. At that time, he had to work for uni and for his parents. And when he told his parents he made a choice, they immediately thought it was modeling so they congratulated him. When he actually chose his studies over modeling. But he didn't want to upset them. He didn't want to be a failure in their eyes. So he said nothing and kept going. 

He closed his eyes and thought of cute hairy cows to sleep. And, at the moment he was about to fall asleep, he heard the door be opened. The floor was creaking under someone's feet. Alec wasn't scared, at all. He knew it was either Simon or Jace about to prank him. That's when he heard nothing more for a moment that he began to wonder who it really was. 

"Is someone there?" Alec grumbles, annoyed by his friend's pranks. "I'm deadass serious guys, I'm trying to get some sleep before coming back to the party. Leave me alone."

"I'm sorry, Alexander."

Alec opened his eyes, widely. Chills ran through him when he heard his voice and his name being said this way. He was frozen but surprised at the same time. 

"I think I might have drank a little too much so Maia told me I could sleep over here. She didn't mention you'd be here." Magnus adds, still nowhere to be seen from Alec. "The problem is that the other rooms are already booked by the others. Do you mind if I-"

"You can come in, I only am about to sleep for an hour or two and then i go back to the party." Says Alec with a harsh tone. He is horrified of human touch, except his friends and his sister. So to know that a stranger will be sleeping next to him. But at least, this is a stranger that he knows. _A good stranger_. 

Nobody talks for a moment. Alec is embarrassed, lying on the side while facing at the window. Magnus, on the other hand, is lying on his back. 

"I didn't know that you were one of Maia's friend." Magnus finally says. 

"Bestfriend." Alec says, correcting Magnus. 

Silence seems to reign in the room after what Alec said, with a harsh tone. Magnus feels awkward while Alec is being relatively calm, though his breath is getting louder. 

"Are you okay?" Asks Magnus, sitting and watching at Alec. The latter one watches Magnus with a weird look in his eyes. "Your breath became louder. Are you okay? Do you want an inhaler?" 

"I'm fine. I don't need a stranger's help." Alec replies as he gets up from the bed and heads toward the bathroom. Once he gets in there, he locks the door and sits on the edge of the bathtub. 

He tries to control his breath. He knows what he's having. He's having a panic attack. He tries to remember his sister's words. _Breathe, Alec.. Inhale.. Exhale.. Breathe_. 

But he can't. Being so close to a stranger was too much for him. He tried to contain his anxiety but he couldn't. He couldn't suppress it. He couldn't fake being normal. Because he is not. He isn't normal since _this_ happened.. Since _this_ changed him forever..

"Alec? Are you okay? Do you want me to call your sister?" Asks Magnus on the other side of the door. 

Alecs hesitates. He wanted his sister by his side but he didn't want to ruin his bestfriend's birthday. "I.. I'm fine. I'm just refreshing myself. Go to bed." 

"Okay.. I'm here if you need me."

 _Why? Why are you here? Why would you be here for me?_ Alec wanted to say those things but he kept it for himself. He stands up and grabs the edges of the sink and turned on the tap. Hot water flowed so Alec changed it to cold, icy water. He forms a sort of bowl with his hands to collect water. He soaked his head with the water. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had big dark circles under his eyes and he was pale. 

That's when he saw his face change to his father. His facial expression was angry. Alec could see his father's lips move but couldn't hear a thing. He frowns, trying to understand what is being said. When he finally understand what he said, his father's lips changed in a smile shape. 

His body aches and his legs faltered. He fell on the floor. His head slams the floor. 

You're a failure. Those were the words his father kept saying to him. The words that he saw in the mirror. The words Alec keeps telling his ownself. 

"Alec?!" Yells Magnus from the bedroom. "Izzy! Izzy!" 

Alec could hear Magnus runs on the floor, calling for Isabelle. He heard screams and when he heard the door opens, he barely saw his sister running to him. 

"I'm a failure.." Alec whispers.

He closed his eyes and heard nothing anymore. 


	2. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Welcome back for the second chapter of What If We Rewrite The Stars? !  
> I can't believe I received so many good feedback, hits and a few kudos! I'm genuinely grateful!
> 
> Don't forget to live tweet if you want to with the #WIWRTS on twitter or @ me/dm me on my account @alecfrosst 
> 
> Have fun reading! Hope you'll like it and get more knowledges as to the characters' feelings and background.  
> Enjoy, Jo!

Saturday, 4:09am

Alec got taken to the hospital by his sister, Isabelle. She knew something was up with him when Maia told her that he was very tired and about their parents. That's why she sent Magnus to take care of him in that bedroom. She was sure that having a stranger with him will make Alec loose it and eventually he will admit that something was wrong. Things didn't turn out the way she wanted it.

She's been here for hours, waiting for him to wake up. She's been drinking tons of coffee from that vending machine. Isabelle was yawning but she couldn't sleep. She can't let her brother alone. So she stood up and got out of the room and headed to the vending machine, again. She was feeling a little bit hungry so, after taking another coffee, she decided to have a chocolate bar. But the bar got blocked. She starting to shake the machine but it didn't want to fall. She was about to kick the thing with her foot when someone appeared out of nowhere.

"No need to be harmful, Iz'" Says Clary.

"Clary? What are you doing here? It's 4am." Asks Isabelle, frowning. She couldn't understand what her friend was doing here this early.

"I couldn't get myself to sleep after what happened to Alec. So I decided to come here and wait with you."

"That's nice but it's not needed, you need to sleep." But Clary didn't answer to what Izzy was saying. 

The red hair made her way in front of Isabelle and put money in the vending machine, ordering the same chocolate bar that was stuck. She picks the food up and offer one bar to Alec's sister, keeping one with her.

"When something is blocked, you don't have to kill that machine. You order the same thing and get two." She smiles. How could she smile while being this tired?

They head back to the room where Alec is resting. Izzy goes on the left of the bed and Clary on the right. The room is silent for a few minutes, the same way it has been for hours, until Isabelle decides to enjoy the company more than anything.

"How's uni?" She asks, taking a bite in her chocolate bar.

"Well, it depends. Sometimes it can be really cool but sometimes it's so lame. That's what uni is" Clary answers, eating her bar too."What about you? How's uni going?"

"I think I might drop out."

"What? Why? I thought you were loving your course." Says Clary, shocked. She had no idea that her friend wanted to stop college.

Isabelle looks at her brother and smiles slightly. All for him. She was about to drop college out for her brother, to let him be happy. She cannot let him ruin his life, the studies he worked hard before dropping out too. The difference for her is that she isn't liking her studies, compared to Alec who loved his studies to become surgeon. Plus, she knows that she can be a model for her parents and replace her brother for a few years until he finishes his studies and then their parents won't be able to lure him back into modeling.

"I want to be a model for my parents." Izzy lies. Even though it's true, she doesn't want to end up as a model, but her brother means the world for her so if she has to, she will. She just waits until that Halloween party and then she drops out.

"You- What?! I thought you hated the idea of working for and with your parents." Clary can't keep her emotions in, she can't believe a word of what her friend is saying. "Tell me it's a joke! Alec is fucking stucked with your parents at their agency and now what? You want to become a puppet?"

"Lower your voice." Isabelle says with a hand gesture. "And yes, I know exactly what I'm doing."

No one talks. Isabelle doesn't want to confront Clary for the real reason and the latter one can't describe how much she is shocked and surprised by her friend's decision.

"You're doing this for Alec, am I right?" Asks Clary after a few minutes of silence in the room.

Isabelle freezes. Clary caught her off guards. How? How did she know that this was the reason why?

"I- Maybe.. Yes." Izzy finally admits after stuttering for a few seconds.

Then, they hear coughs. Isabelle and Clary frowns and they see Alec that is starting to move. Isabelle immediately stands up and comes near her brother.

"Go call a nurse." Says Izzy and Clary goes.

Izzy looks at Alec in his eyes, he was trying to say something. "Eh.. Don't say anything.. Keep your energy." But he wouldn't. Tears began to stream down his face and Izzy couldn't understand why.

"You.. you can't dr- drop out college.. Not.. for.. me. It's wrong." Alec succeeded to say between some cry.

That's when Isabelle understood that her brother heard her and Clary talk about it. Tears began to appear in her eyes and, even though she tried so hard to contain them, she couldn't. A smile appeared on her lips though, because she was happy that he was okay in a way and that even in a state like this, he kept thinking about her and not himself.

Isabelle was about to reply but Clary arrived with a nurse that began to ask questions to Alec.

"Does anything hurt?" Asks the nurse, touching him to see if anything hurts him.

"Oh yeah.. that hurt right there." He tensed when she began to touch his ribs' area. The nursed began to palpate the exact spot and came to a conclusion.

"You have a broken rib." She says while stopping her thing.

"How could he break his rib by just falling?" Isabelle asks, confused as to how this really happened. 

"The fall didn't break his rib but it might have ended what had already began. Maybe the rib was already fractured and the hit with the floor just broke it. I'll need you to have a chest X-ray exam to see if we need to remove it or if we can let it if there's no danger. Now you must rest because you'll be out at the end of the day if everything is fine." The nurse goes out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Alec closes his eyes, he didn't want to face his sister. He heard what she says, he couldn't believe she ever had this idea. It's wrong and definitely not what Alec wants for his sister. He knows that she doesn't like her studies but still, it's not her role to make it better for him. He's the big brother and not the other way around. Of course, there's Jace, but still. 

"Mom and Dad will come visit you as soon as they'll be awake. So is Jace." Isabelle says. "I'll stay by your side if you want me to, alright?" 

"Go home." Alec whispers, avoiding his sister's sight. 

"Alec-"

"Go home, Iz'. You're tired and I don't want you here." Alec lies. He wants his sister with him but he can't let her just not sleep because that'll kill him to see her so sad. "Same goes for you, Clary. Go home, both of you." 

"But- Alec." Clary tries to say but he stops her with a hand gesture. 

"Please, go home." Alec says again but this time is different. He could feel his throat try to close and his voice breaks. 

Isabelle takes Alec's hand in her and begins to caress it. A tear falls on her cheek, followed by others. "Be safe, big bro." She let go of his hand. She wipes her tears away and goes out of the room with Clary by her side. 

Alec watches them cross the threshold of his room. A white and sad room. He feels like he's in a psychiatry room. But no, he's not. He's in a hospital one, even though it's almost the same thing. When his sister closes the door, that's when he feels the emptiness of the room even more. It's like he's in a coffin, dead. He can't move too much because his rib hurts. He can't do much. 

The effects of the pills injected by intravenous infusion are kicking in and Alec begins to feel sleepy. He saw the hour on the clock, it's still very early. No one will come and visit him for now. He closes his eyes and let himself sleep. 

~~\---------------~~

Saturday, 8:15am. 

Alec was awake for quite some time now. He had breakfast already and was just waiting for the hospital porter to come and bring him to his chest X-ray exam. He wanted it to be done early so that he could come back in his room and just prevent anyone from coming into his room. He doesn't want to see anyone, he is scared. He does not want to be asked many questions as to why he is anxious and has pills for it or also why he passed out. 

"Good morning, Mr. Lightwood. Are you ready?" Asks a man, walking in the room after knocking. Alec nods. 

"Good morning." 

"My name is Jon and I will be your hospital porter for.. For a chest X-ray exam, is that right?" Jon asks while starting to push the bed. 

"Yes." Alec wants to keep his answers short. He doesn't want a stranger to know so much about his life. 

Alec knew exactly what was happening and not only because the nurse explained it last night but because that's his dream job. Being a surgeon or a nurse in a hospital. He knew way before that he had to pass a radio exam when he felt his rib hurt that much. 

"This shouldn't take long." Jon says while they enter the special elevator that can contain a hospital bed in it. They go from the third floor to the ground one. "You're not talkative." Jon laughs slightly. 

"I don't talk to strangers." Alec replies but he knows his answer was harsh so he decides to add something. "I'm anxious and can easily have panic attacks when talking to strangers. So, excuse me if I don't talk much." 

"I get it, I know the feeling. My sister also have those things. It sucks." Jon says and Alec nods. 

"Yes, it does." Alec whispers as they enter the radio room. 

Alec, helped by Jon, gets out of his bed and lay down on the bed for the exam. The doctor entered and Jon, the hospital porter, gave him the papers needed. 

"Hello, Mr. Lightwood. How are you feeling?" The doctor asks while checking the papers. 

"Fine. Sort of." Alec answers while looking at the white ceiling. The room was cold. Really cold. And only wearing an underwear. Alec is shivering. 

"It won't be long, Mister Lightwood." The doctor says and the machine begins to make noise. 

Alec closes his eyes but tries not to fall asleep. He didn't want to feel awkward or anything. Just that thought of him falling asleep during this exam makes him sick. But he tries not to let his anxiety gets the better of him. He breathes. _Inhale and exhale_ , would say Maia. Maia.. she must be feeling terrible. Alec keeps thinking that he ruined her birthday and that she would never forgive him. How could she? 

"It's over." The doctor states while turning off the machine. 

Jon walks to Alec and helps him get on his bed. Alec wanted to start a conversation but couldn't. He didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything. And it stayed that way all the way until Alec's room. When he enters the room, he sees his parents. 

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Questions Alec, surprised. 

Jon, witnessing the scene, decides to let them and withdraws from the room after putting Alec back in the right place. Alec is here, faced with his parents. 

"What happened?" Maryse, Alec's mother, demands to her son. Her facial expression says everything to Alec. She is angry and confused at the same time. "Will you answer me, Alexander?" 

"Don't call me that." Alec snaps with a harsh tone. Her mother is surprised and voiceless. 

"Don't talk to your mother in such a way, son. She is just worried about you." Robert adds, meddling in Alec and Maryse's "fight".

"Is she now?" Alec begins to be angry. He couldn't contain his anger, his rage anymore. He had to express it. "This isn't the first time this happened and she knows it." 

Robert looks confused. He turns his head toward his wife and sees her being teary. "What is he talking about, Maryse?" 

"Nothing." Maryse lies and she seems scared. Alec has never seen his mother in such a way. The hand gestures of his father seems weird too. And that's when he saw his mom almost deploying her arms to protect herself that he understood. 

"Don't lie to me!" Robert was lashing out but Alec couldn't let his mother alone, even after everything she's done. Robert grabs her arms and that's when Alec's fury came out. 

"Let her go!" Alec yells while standing up. His rib hurts as hell but it doesn't matter right now. "I said let her go!" Alec grabs his father's arm and push him away. 

"You-" Robert wants to talk but Alec interrupts him. 

"Get out of here, now!" Alec's voice was different. He never heard his voice this way. It was like it was charged with anger and it changed him for a bit. 

He watches his father take off and closes the door behind him. Alec turns to his mom. She's crying. Her legs faltered but Alec catches her and begins to hug her. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm here, Mom.."

Maryse cries in the arms of her son whilst Alec was caressing her back to try to calm her down. 

~~\------------------~~

Monday, 4:09pm. 

Alec is in Brooklyn Heights for a photo shooting. After Saturday, he talked with his mom but she never wanted to tell him what was going on between his father and her. Even though he has a pretty clear idea, Alec doesn't want to assume things. So he said nothing and decided to just notice things until something will be very wrong and he'll talk and end it. 

His father decided to let him have photo shooting in New York City until his rib doesn't hurt him as much. He didn't have a surgery for it since it isn't dangerous for now. Alec wonders what his friends will say when he'll see them. Because he didn't see them Saturday because he texted them and lied, pretending he was out. 

"You have to get to the make-up bus before shooting, Alec." Says his assitant, Lydia. 

"I'm going." Alec goes to the mini-bus and enters. He heads to the back of it to get in the make-up room where someone will hide his dark cicles and some imperfections. 

The room is small, since it's in a mini-bus. Alec sits on the chair and waits for someone to come in. When he hears the door open, he knows the make-up artist is here. 

"Finally. I don't have all day for this. I need to do this photo shooting as soon as possible so I can get the hell out of here." Alec says and understands afterwards that he's being harsh to this person. 

"Rude for a hello." Replies someone that Alec recognise immediately the voice. 

He turns his head towards the door and sees him, in a purple and black shirt. His hair is so well styled. The eyeliner definitely brings his dark eyes out. The earring is so pretty and fits him really well. His nails are painted in black and he wears many rings, just as last time. Alec blinks multiple times to stop checking him out. 

"Magnus." He mumbles with a soft voice, unknown to him. 


End file.
